


My scrumptious darling boy

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, My scumptrious darling boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt by user dreamlogicIts very short.It's a one-shot unless you want me to write more for this. :3





	My scrumptious darling boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/gifts).



Jedediah really was out of luck today, wasn't he? His migraine had kicked in sometime after getting up and looking into the bathroom mirror - and his boss? Let’s just say Jed taking a day off was a possibility, but it would cost him in the end. Long story short: It was hot. He hadn’t even taken a shower yet. The coffee machine was too loud and the painkillers still weren’t fully kicking in. Not that they did much when he had a migraine like that one, but they were a good start.

Jed felt drowsy and laid down on the couch for a moment. It was a lot cooler than his stuffy bedroom and he felt a lot better. Maybe he dozed off again, or maybe he didn’t, but the next time he opened his eyes he had his cat’s butt too close for comfort. “Sergeant…”, he groaned and tried to get the cat off of him - or at least to get him to turn around, but he insisted on kneading his chest and meowing up a storm. Yes, Sergeant was a talker and pushy, but he had other qualities: Wiggles. Soft. Great cuddler when in the mood. Extremely silken grey fur. The list was practically endless. 

“What?”, Jed asked. Still more meowing. “You have food. And water.” Finally, the cat jumped off of him and Jed, used to these shenanigans by now, knew better so he followed as swiftly as he could. His head was still throbbing, but the migraine was getting better. He felt himself getting light-headed. Had he drunken any water after taking the pain killers? He couldn’t remember. His cat scratched the glass door which lead to the balcony. Sergeant liked dozing off on the pillow he owned there and the sun was shining on his most prized spot just so.

“Fine.” Jed opened the door and let the cat out. Blinking into the sun, his migraine got worse and he had to grip the doorframe. When he opened his eyes again, Sergeant was gone. Oh no… The one time his cat would make up his mind about going outside this quickly…  
He saw the telltale tail disappear in the thin shrubbery which separated his balcony from his neighbor’s. Jed kneeled, then got down on both knees and tried to peek through the foliage, but couldn’t make out much. Only a little bit angry, he called out as sweetly as he could: “My scrumptious darling boy, what EVER are you doing over there?”. And there! It paid off. He heard and saw some movement.

A deep voice answered, almost shy: “... watering my… roses… You?”

He jerked, looked up and fell back on his behind. Blinking against the sun he could make out his neighbor, holding a watering can and actually in the process of watering his roses. The Italian looked just about as flustered as Jed felt. Oh no! What must Jed look like? He scrambled to his feet, not even daring to say anything, and rushed inside, his heart (and head, thank you) pounding. 

Jed had never been so embarrassed his whole life. A once in a lifetime chance to maybe have a normal conversation with his neighbor (who worked crazy shifts and who he barely ever saw and who also was quite handsome thank you) and he blew it. God, he would never be able to talk to the man again. 

The pounding in his head got quieter and Jed could think more clearly now. Taking a deep breath, he took a look at himself (assessing the damage, so to speak): He wore his pink, fuzzy slippers, his Superman boxers and, of course, his sleeping shirt. You know. The widest he owned. The one that read “I wanna be a cowboy, baaaby!”. Yes, that one.

First impression? Completely ruined.   
God, he was a mess.   
His hair was a mess. 

He very carefully bumped his head against the nearest wall. 

The worst thing was that Jed had seen the man before, every now and then, always wearing his fancy business suits or a very expensive looking shirt in the least. But today? Oh today, for a very short, glorious fragment of a moment, he’d been able to see him in his undershirt and his curls had been damp and - oh wow. Jed fanned himself. Today was NOT his day!

Sulking, he wasted one last glance at his balcony door, which was still open. Good. If Sergeant wanted to come back inside, he could. He, for a start, would go straight to bed and not rise until his migraine was over. Maybe he could convince himself that it had all been a dream by the time he got back up again.


End file.
